Last of Me
Last of Me (Lo Último de Mí) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 17 de agosto de 2015 en YouTube y un día después en Nicovideo. Actualmente supera el millón visitas en YouTube y las 46 mil en Nicovideo. Comentario del Autor: *''"Apreta mi cuello, no sentiré nada."'' Intérprete: Megurine Luka V4X Música, Letra, Ilustración y Vídeo: CircusP *Nicovideo *Dropbox (Instrumental y VSQ) *Piapro (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Letra *Inglés dado por el autor. *Traducción al español por Yuuki Nozomi. Inglés= Reach out, grasp nothing but air Can't you see there's nobody here? Watch out, you're on your final run And I'm already long gone I'm standing before you completely see-through You've drawn the outline Now look at me I'm A broken frame I'm Just fun and games I'll Keep my poker face And won't leave a trace You can keep the last of me I don't care I am obsolete You have seen the last of me wring my neck I won't feel a thing Reverb, Resound, and repeat Phase out my heart and you will see Slam shut, eyes blank, and repeat I will show you what I can be Breathe in, don't let it out Tread too far and you're out of bounds My lungs are toxic now Don't get close or you will drown I'm standing before you completely see-through You've drawn the outline Now look at me I'm A broken frame I'm Just fun and games I'll Keep my poker face And won't leave a trace You can keep the last of me I don't care I am obsolete You have seen the last of me ... :( Reverb, Resound, and repeat Phase out my heart and you will see Slam shut, eyes blank, and repeat I will show you what I can be You can keep the last of me I don't care I am obsolete You have seen the last of me wring my neck I won't feel a thing Reverb, Resound, and repeat Phase out my heart and you will see Slam shut, eyes blank, and repeat I will show you what I can be I am more than what you can see |-| Español= Extendiendo mi mano, agarro nada más que aire ¿No puedes ver que no hay nadie aquí? Cuidado, estás en la recta final Y yo ya estoy lista desde hace mucho Estoy de pie frente a ti Completamente transparente Tú has dibujado el contorno Ahora mírame Soy un marco roto Soy sólo diversión y juegos Voy a mantener mi cara de póker Y no dejaré ni un rastro Tú puedes guardar lo último de mí No me importa Estoy obsoleta Tú has visto lo último de mí Retuerce mi cuello No voy a sentir nada Reverbera, resuena, y repite Elimina mi corazón Y tu verás Cierra de golpe,ojos en blanco, y repite Te mostraré lo que puedo ser Inspira, no no dejes ir Pisa demasiado lejos y estarás fuera de los límites Mis pulmones son tóxicos ahora No te acerques o te ahogarás Estoy de pie frente a ti Completamente transparente Tú has dibujado el contorno Ahora mírame Soy un marco roto Soy sólo diversión y juegos Voy a mantener mi cara de póker Y no dejaré ni un rastro Tú puedes guardar lo último de mí No me importa Estoy obsoleta Tú has visto lo último de mí Retuerce mi cuello No voy a sentir nada Reverbera, resuena, y repite Elimina mi corazón Y tu verás Cierra de golpe,ojos en blanco, y repite Te mostraré lo que puedo ser Tú puedes guardar lo último de mí No me importa Estoy obsoleta Tú has visto lo último de mí Retuerce mi cuello No voy a sentir nada Reverbera, resuena, y repite Elimina mi corazón Y tu verás Cierra de golpe,ojos en blanco, y repite Te mostraré lo que puedo ser Soy más de lo que puedes ver Versiones Sucesivas Versión de DAINA thumb|210px|Portada del álbum. Para el álbum "Heartbeats For Chile", el autor realizó una cover con DAINA. Es exclusiva de álbum debido a que nunca será publicada. https://twitter.com/VocaCircus/status/833856888651579393 Intérprete: DAINA Música y Letra: CircusP Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Heartbeats For Chile Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por DAINA Categoría:Canción publicada en 2015